istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 165
Additions *Master Spell Shard formula to Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost Changes *Adjusted the spawn rate of Dwarven Skeletons in the Valley of Tolrath *Adjusted the spawn rate of Chieftan Bulok and High Soothsayer Didga *Maggots will now be a little tougher in combat *Scorpions will now be a little tougher in combat *Primal Rebirth will again remove 100800 seconds (28 hours) of death point *Medallion of the Disciplines will now buff Nature Resistance instead of Storm Resistance Fixes *Technique "Weapon Socketing Large" now asks for Thornwood Boards instead of Travertine *Quest "Blackhammer: Stop the Attacks" will properly track the killing of the Risen Reanimator on the ridge and will call it a Reanimator instead of a Necromancer *Corrected the text of the Tavern sign in Delgarath. Again. *Fixed the coordinates for quest "Biggletorque: The Archmage Darkstaff" when searching for Gregory Darkstaff in Dalimond *Apple pie icon for Millie's Apple Pie will now be 2x2 squares *Delgarath Militia: Scouting the Surrounding Area now provides better directions to the areas which require you to scout, and the map Carmichael gives you provides more details as well. *Fixed Khemarius's letter for Drain Bolt quest so that it asks for Wraith Master Ectoplasm. *Massive Risen Gruok's name now displays properly *Quest "Lore Quest: Axe of Dorogath" no longer requires you to re-greet Gulnor the Elder *Quest "Lore Quest: Hammer of Kings" no longer requires you to re-greet Gulnor the Elder *Quest "Lore Quest: Galderos' Heart" no longer requires you to re-greet Aetheown *Avariatus' Stone of Vitality now uses an Armor crystal icon instead of a Tool crystal icon *Scorpion Tail Stingers now use a more appropriate icon *Improved the directions to the Valley of Tolrath in quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 1): Search the Valley of Tolrath" *Superior Resurrect now removes 86400 seconds of death point timer (This is a temporary change) *Improved the directions to the Barrow Mounds in quest "Dralnok's Doom (Chapter 1): Search the Barrows" *Alchemist Trainers will now properly give out the formula "Alchemical Gem Powders" with the training equipment *Bipeds will no longer be able to get the Breath of Acid quest. *Fixed two errors in Build A Better Automaton quest *Removed the double ending from "Prove Gangaf is Innocent" quest *Technomancers now get the unarmed skill which should help their combat capabilities *Forcefield and Superior Forcefield will now properly apply damage reduction against damage types instead of converting damage types *Titles for Corrupted Iron Guards will now advance when someone kills a Corrupted Iron Guard of any level. *Earn Title: Antidote Expert now requires one to be in the Alchemist school, not the Tinkerer school, to get the quest. *Fixed feedback message in Treasure Hunter title quest. *Beware! There's no more excuse for stepping in piles of dung. They now appear in the world. *Title quests for Dung piles will now count slain piles of dung correctly. *Non-blighted dragon claws will no longer drop from blighted monsters. *The quest "Drain Bolt III: Into the Dead Pool" will now accept killing Bloodmages and Reavers as well as Spiritists. *The quest "Drain Bolt VI: Performance Enhancement" will now count Shadow Spider Hatchlings and Shadow Spider Breeders *Keys will now have the proper name of the component they consume when used (instead of Bronze Key) *Keys now properly share their timers and have a 60 second recycle *Primal Cure spells can now be scribed by Dragons *Steel-Granite Lunus Cargo Disk will now properly reduce ground speed *Corrected the resource ratio, XP, and Skill requirements for Radiant Sources/Spheres on the following Expert shops: Blacksmith, *Alchemist, Clothworking, Confectioner, Jewelry, Leatherworking, Mill, Scholar, Stoneworking, Tinkerer and Woodworking Known Issues *Feedback from combat with certain monsters who use a damage absorption shield as one of their skills is displaying an erroneous message. The message will appear as if the ability being used is doing the wrong damage type but still doing damage. In fact, what is happening is that the monster's ability is absorbing that particular damage type and no damage is being done. Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta